happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 11:Final battle with Vincentine(PT 2)
Elle was looking around,still confused at what just happened. Infront of her was a launch pad,John was beside her along with Pixy,Jordan,and Mumble."So Daddy,is this where we are going?" "Yes Elle,I am sorry but we need to leave Emperor Land forever." "But why Daddy?"John looked at Elle with sadness,"The war is just going to get worse..They want us out so they don't accidently harm us." "Is Mom's going to meet us up there then?"John just said nothing as they went up the tower until they got to the hatch into the rocket. Sure enough,Elle's mom was there,"Mom!"Elle waddled and hugged one of her mother's feet."Are you coming with us Victoria?" "Not this time John,I have to stay here."John looked at Elle and sadly back at his mate."But why?What about Elle?" "Your going to have to take care of her for now."John became wide-eyed as Victoria waddled to him,"I'll be waiting for you here,when you get back."She then give a quick kiss,John just responded with a hug.*Sigh*"Come on Elle."Jordan and almost everyone else was already on the rocket,Before getting on Elle took one last look at her mother,they both receiving sad smiles. "Elle!Wake up!"The sound of Jordan's voice brought her back to the real world."Where are we?" "The floor broke loose remember." "Oh yeah..."Everyone was unhurt but only suffering from cuts. Pixy was picking her laptop off the floor,checking for damage. After the four was settled in,Elle spoke once again."We still have a job to do,find Vincent."Looking around,it looked like they were in one of the storage areas. Jordan and Davis tried to use their radios but there was only static."Well isn't that nice."They then looked into their packs,"Nothing seems to be damaged."The emperors waddled to the door that led to the next room,"Oh I don't like this!" "Keep it down Davis,he could have heard you."Elle opened the door and sure enough Vincentine was there,looking down with a deep smile."So you finally came...I was waiting for this moment."Vincent didn't notice Pixy still holding her laptop. "Your going to pay dearly to what you done to Christina." "Oh did I happen to ask you that I won't have to worry about her anymore."The emperor penguins were now shocked,"What do you mean?" "Well..."Suddenly four cages dropped from the ceiling,trapping the penguins."Classic move...Vincent." "Now if you excuse me,I got plans for you." "Not if I have to say about it."Vincent looked at Pixy who only now opened her screen,only to find it blue with a sad face and the words,"Your computer ran into a problem and needs to restart" "Oh come on.."Pixy looked at the blue screen,then at Vincentine who only smiled back."Alright Vincent,your move." Vincent retracted the cages and pressed a button,the penguins looked at four weeping angels now dropping from the ceiling,"Oh great not them." "Now go my angels..Attack them."It was four vs four,the angels tried to grab the penguins,however they kept on missing due to the penguins being smaller,faster,and lighter to be infact. The only effect against the penguins was their ability to turn invisible and reappear as close as possible to the penguins and scaring them,but the four kept their guards and were somehow able to overpower the weeping angels,making them fall and trip on bottles of acid,making them spill and burn the angels until the only thing left was crushed stones. Vincentine just smirked,"I knew they weren't good enough..Anyway time for me to jump in."He pressed another button,making the edges of the room drop down and fill with lava,"Prepare to meet your doom!"He laughed so loudly that the Analysis and the soldiers can hear him,speaking of which they were also watching the whole thing from the security room."This is bad!No..more then bad,We need to get down there fast!" "Well you heard him lads,lets move."Vincentine now deployed a jetpack and flew towards the center of the room,Just then,a mech with weapons on it's back slowly raised from the center,along with two generators."How are we suppose to fight that thing now?" "Pixy,can you try to hack it now?Umm..Pixy?"Elle looked to see Pixy waddling into a portal,*Sigh*"Don't worry I got this."Jordan reached into his pack and pulled a rope gun out."Be careful out there."Elle nodded and waddled up infront of the mech as Vincentine strapped into the controls."This is going to be great."He was greatly pleased as Elle waddled as fast as she could to the left,he released several swans. They were going after Elle,now making her way up to one of the generators. One of the swans was able to get to Elle before she got to the top,it trying to make her fall by it's peaking."Ouch!Get away from me!"But the swan continued to attack her as she got to the top,turning off the generator. The swan suddenly stopped it's attack and realizing what it was doing,so did the other swans."I am sorry for attacking you,anyway thanks."The swans flew off as Vincent now attempted to crush Elle with the mech's arms,however she was able to escape,just barely. She now stumbled to the ground as the platform collapsed,"It feels cold in here,Mind if I turn it up."Elle was thinking what Vincent meant until he now pulled a flamethrower out,aiming it at her. As she expected,he pulled the trigger,and fire visible in her eyes was coming for her. She quickly ducked as the fire loomed overhead again barely missing her, making a dash for the other generator and trying to evade the flamethrower. Jordan and Davis could only watch as Elle roped on to the second generator. Before she could turn it off,Vincentine attempted to burn her again,but nothing happened as he pressed the trigger."Useless flamethrowers!"He then threw it at Elle who jumped off the platform,and instead of hitting her,the flamethrower accidently destroyed the second generator,Rendering his launcher useless. "Time to turn it up."Vincent smiled and brought out a machine gun and something similar to a laser cannon. Elle couldn't go on,she had used up her energy."Don't worry Me and Davis will take over."Both of them taking off their packs and waddled infront of Vincent who started shooting at them,they started shooting at him with their firearms. Davis however wasn't careful enough,Vincent fired the laser cannon next,the blast paralyzed him for a few seconds."Ouch!"Davis was stumbling until he was able to recover."You okay to continue?" "Yep I am,even if I am still dizzy from that thing." "Now we know what that does."Jordan said as he fired a bullet into the barrel of the laser cannon,making it explode."Darn!"Vincent looked at the destroyed weapon,throwing it down. "Split!"Jordan and Davis went different directions,whoever Vincentine went after would give the other a chance to fire at the barrel of the machine gun. But whenever Jordan or Davis tried to fire into it,Vincent would turn their way and respond with more shooting,a few close calls for the two as some bullets ricocheted off from the floor near them. It repeated a few times until Jordan was able to fire a bullet into the barrel,destroying it. "Yes!We did it!"Vincent wasn't finished yet,he pulled out a large sword."Oh great what are we going to do against that?"Elle,Jordan,and Davis was too tired to continue and as Vincent approached the three penguins. Pixy jumped infront of them in the same mech,"Hey guys!You need my help!" "Definitely!"They said smiling at her. "Great!" Pixy fought Vincent now attempting to cut her mech with his sword. But with her having all the weapons,Vincent tried his hardest to fight the other mech,destroying all the weapons making it a even fight. Pixy however pushed her mech into Vincent's,making them both collapse."Pixy!" The three penguins rushed to the collapsed mechs,Pixy got out coughing."It's okay,I am fine."The three sighed in relief,"Lets get out of here before..."All of them saw Vincent now appearing out from behind the mechs,Suddenly he pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Elle."Elle!"There was a load bang and a bullet speeding towards her. Jordan threw himself infront of the bullet,"AHHH!"Jordan gets hit by the bullet from Vincent,and falls to the floor."Jordan!" "He's been shot!"Davis reached into his pack and tried his best to stop Jordan from bleeding out,Elle picked up Jordan's weapon and pointed at Vincentine."You still have me to deal with,your not going anywhere." "Give up!You already lost!You won't get us involved with what you planning!" Vincentine looks behind Elle with a smile,"If you say so,I got things to tend to anyway,Christina!Do me a favor and kill her!" "Christina?" Elle and the others turned around and sees Christina pointing a gun of her own at Elle"What did you do to her!Creep!?" "I brainwashed her so she can't remember you."Elle couldn't hold it any longer,she was so angry at Vincent that she pulled the trigger,Elle herself was shot from behind by Christina. Her ending in the same condition as Jordan,Vincent stopped the bullet before it can even hit him,Elle grew wide-eyed as she saw it dropped to the floor like a brick."Come on Christina,we're going back to our universe."Christina nodded and waddled to him with a smile."Don't do it Christina,Listen to us,Don't you remember us,It's me Auntie Pixy."Christina just looked at all of them still keeping the smile. Analysis watched the whole thing unfold from the security room and now he wanted to get down there fast,he was just lucky cause one of the soldiers located windows above Elle and the others. Analysis knew that he had to fly in at the right time or else. Back down below,The four penguins left their beaks open as the chick said something that they never expected to hear."Your not my family,you stole me." Christina was now next to Vincent,he loaded four tranquilizer darts into his gun."See you around."He pointed it at the four penguins,just then Analysis dived from the open window above the ceiling,He sliced Vincent's gun into little pieces. Ropes dropped from where Analysis entered from and soldiers began to start coming down."UGH!" "WEAPONS FREE!WEAPONS FREE!"The soldiers began to fire at Vincentine and Christina,but he activated a forcefield which none of the bullets penetrated to cause any harm. Christina looked at the four emperors,the memories began to come back to her. She made a mistake,They were her family after all,She needed to get away from Vincentine. As she was about to make a run for it,Vincentine fired a tranquilizer into her. "NO!" Elle looked as Christina fell to the floor,she winked before she closed both of her eyes. Vincent and Christina teleported after that."CEASE FIRE!"Elle and Jordan now looked at medic."You guys going to be alright,just hang in there."The medic placed a mask on both of them,they drifted to sleep. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions